Michael Jackson
Michael is the lead singer of the brothers, and is likes his clothes tidy. He has three pets, Ray and Charles (from the singer Ray Charles) and a pet snake called Rosie. About the Charater This country-lovin' boy loves to sing and be the handsome hero, who saves the day. His passsion for being the most famous Jackson out of all his brothers has grown through the past years, by being the one picked out the all the brothers to star with a princess (see CinderJackson) or he is the most loved out of all the girls. Age Now we are told that he is 10 years old in A Rare Pearl, but that is not possible in real life because the group started when he was 9, and his first album was when he was around about 11 years old, so that would not be possible. Michael Jackson and Fairy Stories Michael is usually the main character in the stories that are based on the traditional fairy stories (like Snow White, Jack and the Beanstalk, Alice in Wonderland, The Wizard of Oz) and making the titles being replaced with: *'The Wizard of Soul' = Season 1 episode. When Michael waves a kite in the middle of the desert, a wind blows him away and he lands in an oasis. He has to find the Wizard of Soul to help him get back to his brothers in the desert. *'Michael White' = When Michael knocks his head on a wall, he lands in a strange forest. He finds out that he is Prince Michael and is on the run from the jealous prince. The prince (Prince Jackie) disguises himself as a witch who feeds Michael the poison apple. Now he needs a beautiful princess to kiss him so he can marry her. *'Jackson and the Beanstalk' = Tito cries for his car not to be sold to an idiot who would damage it. Michael finds a man who buys the car for magic beans. But then a beanstalk grows, and up there is a giant. *'Michael in Wonderland' = Not available...yet. Puberty Now, we don't know if Michael is old enough to go through puberty yet, but we don't think he goes through it throughout the series. Michael and His Singing Career Michael loves his singing and always sings when he's in trouble, needs help, to sort a problem, get attention or to guide people. But his most sucessful songs are "ABC", "I'll Be There", "Mama's Pearl", "Maybe Tomorrow", "Darling Dear", "Rockin' Robin" or "In Our Small Way". Michael and His Good Looks (Wanting to look Handsome) Michael has always fussed over how good he looks, but we've only heard it from his brothers's point of view, not the audience's point of view. He can be a fusspot. Michael in Love Michael has been seen falling in love with loads of girls, including Flo White, Michy Pearl, Flow White's sister, Princess Samantha, but it is unknown what happens after his girlfriend. But then stops himself from falling in love in Michael White. Trivia *Likes being in charge. *Youngest Jackson. *Wishes he was big. *Loves singing. *Wanted to be mayor = didn't work out in the end. *Has a Hairy GodFather. *Loves Fairy Tales. *Wears green shirt with collar, yellow trousers with belt and a giant buckle. *When he goes to the seaside, he wears green shorts only, and is shirtless. *Swore off girls for good. *Spends loads of time with 12 year old brother Marlon. *Reads bulletins about him in the newspaper and magazines. *Went to London and got famous with his new fashion, The Michael Look. *Has had 3 episodes named after him. *Is always stroked like a cat (patted on the head) by adults. *Can play bongos. *Can ride a bike.